


A Fresh Start

by RobinG



Series: Vacation [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinG/pseuds/RobinG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters are the property of Pet Fly Productions.
> 
> Thanks as always go to my best friend Denise, who's support is priceless to me. A special thank you goes to Fess, a person who e-mailed me about Vacation. Her wonderful "ACK" to my abrupt ending and the begging for more inspired my lazy muse to write this sequel in less than a day. Since this is my first sequel and the first time I have completed a story in less than six months I thank her. A big thank you goes to my new beta reader, Diane (DJ). I hope you continue to read for me. However, I'm a stubborn writer and any remaining mistakes are mine. And yes Fess this does have "the end" at the bottom.

A FRESH START

Sequel to Vacation

By Robin from Florida

 

The miles were rolling by. Behind was her life, her old life, the life that had finally given up on her. She watched as everything she knew grew smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror.

Her old life had started to fade away when she left the cabin. It started to fade as she saw the large black man fling open the cabin door to watch helplessly as her RV drove away. Blair and Jim were trying to wave, so they didn't see their captain sag to the front steps dropping his head into his hands.

Andy tried to console herself, to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. That it could never work. Andy and a police captain. Never! He was too far away. Her captain was on the other side of the continent. Her captain? She groaned at her train of thought.

"Are you all right?" a concerned voice from the passenger seat asked. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No. I'm fine, just thinking." She gave the beautiful man sitting next to her a sad smile.

"All right then." With that the young man went back to the thick book he was reading.

She let her thoughts drift back to the first time she had met the man sitting next to her. The way he had woken her up, and the endless stream of words about how she should have taken better care of his friend and partner. She smiled when she remembered when they became friends on the steps of Simon's cabin wrapped together in a blanket. The one that Simon had held around her to keep the Florida girl warm. And boy was Simon's embrace warm, nice and warm. She groaned again.

"Andy, if you keep doing that we're going to take you to the nearest hospital and have you checked out," came an amused voice from the back of the motor home.

"I know. I know. It's just..."

"You're just thinking about Simon." Blair guessed taking up the tease.

A startled look from the driver let him know he was right. She blushed and the guys laughed.

Clearing her throat. "Is it time for dinner yet?"

"I could eat." Blair agreed.

"At the next exit let's stop. I really need to stretch my legs." Jim suggested, while trying to get his legs out from under the small table he was sitting at.

Spotting the suggested exit, she agreed. "Sounds like a good idea. It's hard to cook while on the road."

***

Andy was reclining in her lawn chair looking at the empty chairs beside her. Her sight was drawn to the two men laying in the grass near her feet, soaking up the last of the sun's rays after a hearty dinner. No one was in a hurry to get back on the road.

Andy smiled when she thought of the two men. How they had been there for her when her old life had given up on her.

Since leaving Cascade she had kept in touch with them through e-mail, chat rooms and phone calls. Anytime she asked about Simon, they would suggest that Andy give him a call. She would quickly change the subject.

During one of their chat room rendezvous she told them that she had been fired from her job. Her boss was not happy about being told that she would get an extra week's vacation with pay. The press hounded her when she got home, aggravating the situation. When the company had to hire additional security staff to keep the press away she was called into the boss' office and told she was no longer an asset but a liability. They gave her an additional week's pay, asked her to collect her stuff and leave. When she inquired as to why only one week instead of the usual two weeks, they stated that they had already given her a week's pay while in Cascade.

The conversation quickly turned into a three-way phone conversation with Andy in tears and Ellison ready to fly to Florida to "talk" to her ex-bosses about what they could do with their one week of pay.

Andy made the guys promise not to tell Simon. She explained that she had enough to deal with and didn't want Simon getting mad and possibly making things worst. As if that were possible.

A couple of days later she received two job offers from prominent businesses located in the Cascade area.

"Come on we better get going. We have to get back before the weekend. I have to be back to work on Monday and we have to find you an apartment and unpack the RV." Jim grunted as he rose from the soft grass.

"That's the great part of having an RV." She smiled as she stuffed the chairs into the small compartment. "You're practically on the road when you get up from your chair."

***

Jim offered to drive the next leg because he could see the best in the dark. He looked over at the small woman sitting next to him and remembered to ask a long forgotten question.

"How the hell did you get me up that hill?"

Looking up from her bag of CDs she was trying to read in the dark, she smiled brightly. "Piece of cake. Just plain muscle power." She flexed her arm for him.

Laughing, he reached over to test her muscle with a firm squeeze.

"You've heard of muscles haven't you, Jim. I can see you've got a couple extra over there." She reached over to give his arm a test squeeze but ended up having to use both hands just to get around his upper arm.

"Don't make fun of these "extra muscles" because they're going to help move you into your new house, so be nice."

She gave him a mock pout, a quick peck on the cheek then returned to her seat.

"Jim. What's your favorite music? I might have it in here somewhere." She asked as she pulled another bag of CDs out from under the passenger seat.

"His music was only produced on vinyl or 8 track," came a snicker from the bed in back.

"You're supposed to be asleep back there, Chief." Jim growled.

"And that music is?" she queried.

"Santana." The driver mumbled.

Giving him a wink she said loud enough for the back to hear. "Sorry Jim, my Santana collection is packed under the bed. If you like I can get Blair to help me look for it." They didn't have to wait long for a response.

"YOU HAVE A SANTANA COLLECTION?" A surprised yell followed by a slightly disheveled professor came from the back.

Her smile only widened as she took in the wild hair and sleepy eyes of her friend. "Want to help me look?"

When a passing car's headlights illuminated her face he could see she was teasing. Knowing he'd been caught, he turned back to the bed. "Oh, man. No."

Still chuckling the driver asked. "Do you?"

"Not here." Indicating the three bags sitting in her lap.

He thought a moment then asked. "How 'bout the CD you played when you found me?"

Andy remembered the CD like it had just been played, when in fact it had not been played since that terrible night. She studied him carefully, then finding only an honest interest in hearing the CD, she opened the glove compartment, retrieved it, and placed it in the player. "With or without the sing-a-long?"

"With please." He requested as he settled back in the driver's seat to listen to the soft music.

As the music washed over him, he thought about Andy. And all the things they had shared in the short time they had known each other. He smiled when he remembered her excited phone call, describing the job offers and how her luck was finally changing. He would never tell her that he had talked to his Dad and brother to see if there were any jobs for her. Asking for help for a friend made it easier to talk to his family. It was something he would thank her for. Someday.

Looking over at his softly singing friend, the sentinel's sight could see tears running down her face. Before he could speak the song playing came back to him. It was a Santana song he easily recognized. He reached over and shut off the music and flipped up the arm on the captain's chair. "C'mere." He gently commanded reaching out for her.

"Sorry." She mumbled into his chest as he rubbed her back slowly.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Don't worry. It really isn't the music it's just...everything." She sniffled as she slid back into her chair. "I guess I'm just a little home sick."

He nodded his agreement as she put another CD in, returning the other to the glove compartment.

The music was almost as good as Santana, almost. When he looked over again she was sound asleep.

***

Andy sat in the middle of her bare apartment worrying about what her life would be like in Cascade. Would Simon be in it? Would the press ruin her new job, as it had her old one? Just as tears started yet again there was a knock on the door.

"Go away! I'm not giving another interview no matter who you're with," she yelled at the closed door.

"What if we're friends that just flew in?"

Not recognizing the voice through the door she peeked through the front window to see two men at her door. One was very tall with short hair and very muscular. The other was small and had the beauty of an angel with a halo of hair and everything.

She squealed with delight as she flung open the door and threw herself at the taller man, knowing he would catch her. He dropped his bag and held her tightly until she stopped crying.

They reassured her that Simon only knew that they were helping a friend move and would be out of touch for a couple of days. The fact that they were flying to Florida to do it had been omitted. When Simon offered to help, he was gently reminded that he had not been sleeping well and was snapping at everyone. When he roared at them to mind their own business, he agreed to stay home and try to get some rest.

Blair and Jim had helped her load up the last of her things and got her jeep on the trailer. Then early the next morning they were off, with her new life ahead of her.

***

They finally arrived at the loft 4 days 7 hours and 12 minutes after they left her apartment.

Blair led the way into the loft and plopped down onto the closest couch. With Andy making it to the second couch.

"Ohhh. It's so nice to sit down and not have it moving." The woman groaned as she sank into the cushions.

"How did you do it by yourself the first time?" Blair asked while taking off his shoes.

"The first time it was vacation. This time it's permanent." She exhaled loudly, resting her head back.

Jim gave a big stretch while walking over to the answering machine. Finding several messages waiting, he hit the play button on his way to the refrigerator for a couple of beers.

The first message got everyone's attention.

"Jim. It's Simon. I finally got the nerve up to call her and the phone's been disconnected. I'm calling the police down there. Call me when you get this message."

A beep announced the ending of the first message. A couple of messages from some of Blair's student were next then -

"Jim. Simon. She's gone. They said she moved yesterday. Owners of her apartment only have a P.O. Box. I'm flying down there to see if I can find her. Her boss is not returning my calls and I want to know why. When you get this message, call me."

The next message was from Joel asking Jim to call him right away. Simon had left him in charge while he flew to Florida.

Brown's call was next with a couple of students following. Connor's was after that asking the same questions. Why was the Captain acting so strange, first angry then almost frightened?

Jim looked up from the answering machine to see Blair looking at Andy. On the other couch Andy sat stiffly, eyes wide, tears silently running down her face. He turned to shut off the machine when the last message started.

"Jim it's me. She's been fired. The bastards. She packed her things and left. The post office was no help. All they could tell me is that she had a box. No forwarding address. No nothing."

Andy closed her eyes against the anguish she heard in his voice. He was lost and defeated.

"I'm on my way home there's no point sticking around. She's vanished." There was a pause then. "I should be arriving in Cascade about 7:00 PM on Friday. If you can meet me at the airport that would be great. I can't remember if you'll be back by then. Oh well. If you can't make it, I'll grab a cab. Thanks. See ya."

The answering machine turned off.

When he turned back to his friends, Andy was looking at her watch while Sandburg was putting his shoes back on.

Looking at his own watch he stated. "We might get there in time if we leave now."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Please! We need to try. I need to try."

***

They quickly unhooked the jeep and piled into the RV.

Blair was on one side of the table holding one of Andy's hands trying to calm her down. She just kept saying over and over. "I didn't know. What have I done? I didn't know."

Jim quickly parked the RV, climbed into the back and got her attention. "Andy, go wash your face. We need to hurry if we want to meet his plane. Go on."

She silently slid out of the bench, went to the back of the bus, quickly washed her face and brushed her hair. Meeting them outside a few minutes later.

***

Jim had his arm around her shoulders while Blair held her hand. They could feel her trembling with emotions, but were surprised at how well she looked to the casual observer.

They found the gate just as the passengers were disembarking. Three sets of eyes scoured the sea of people looking for a single person. They had separated a little, each trying not to let him slip by.

Just as the sentinel started to think they might have missed him, he spotted Banks at the back of the passenger walkway. He was unshaven and looked in desperate need of some sleep. His shoulders hung low with despair, walk slowed by failure. Jim's heart broke looking at his always proud captain. Jim turned away for a moment to signal Blair who had already spotted the captain. Jim could tell because he saw in his partner's face what he felt.

Blair's heart was breaking for his captain as well. He slowly looked away from the captain to look at Andy. Jim's gaze followed his guide's. They watched for her reaction. A moment later her head stopped moving. Her eyes filled with tears and quickly over-flowed down her face.

Simon knew he had to look up eventually. He might miss Jim or Blair if he didn't look at the people around him. He just didn't have the strength to care. He hadn't found the one he was looking for, the one he most wanted to see. The last of his common sense won out and he looked up and scanned the people waiting for family and friends that were on the plane with him. They all seemed so happy.

He spotted Jim. But Jim wasn't looking at him. He was looking at someone else. He followed Jim's gaze. It fell on a young woman who had tears running down her face. For an instant, he thought it was unusual for a woman to be so sad when everyone around her was so happy. Then his tired mind processed that the woman looked familiar, and then, that she was looking at him.

Simon stopped walking so his mind could put the last piece in place. He couldn't move his feet. They were rooted to the ground. He was going to die in this spot because he couldn't get his numb body to move. When his carry on bag fell to the floor Jim was moving to his side with Blair right behind him.

Andy knew that Simon had gone as far as he could. He had gone to Florida and back looking for her. She would have to do the rest. She walked slowly towards the man, speaking softly, not wanting to startle him. "Captain Banks? Are you okay? Simon?"

She studied the captain as she approached. He was thin. Thinner then when she had left him. Was it because of her? He looked exhausted. Like he hadn't slept in weeks. Was that her fault too? Yes. Yes. She was sure of it. And as strongly as she knew it was her fault, she knew just as strongly that she would make it up to him. Even if he never wanted to see her again. After what she put him through. She would do it. Because she loved him that much.

"Simon?" She questioned, as she saw his hand slowly reach her face.

"Andy?" He whispered as his fingers slid into her hair, his thumb brushing her cheek.

She leaned into the soft touch. "Yes, Simon, it's me." She gave him a soggy smile.

"Andy." The tall man whispered, finally breaking eye contact to bury his face in her soft hair resting on her shoulders. He needed to reassure his tired mind that he was not making this up.

"It's me Simon, it's me. I'm here. I'm here," she crooned as the man she held got heavier and heavier.

When she staggered under the weight, Jim and Blair each grabbed an arm and guided him to the nearest chair.

His hands, holding her shoulders tightly, wouldn't let go. So she was forced to kneel in front of him. "Andy?"

She gave him an understanding smile. "Yes Simon. It's me."

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Never lost Simon. Only separated from."

The captain started to become aware of his surroundings. "How'd you get here?"

If there was going to be a scene she didn't want to have it in public. "It's a long story. Come on let's get out of here," she suggested, tugging on his arm as she rose from the floor.

Jim and Blair helped their captain to his feet. Blair snagged the forgotten carry on bag.

Simon had an arm securely around the small woman as they walked out of the airport.

***

Simon sat at the table in the RV. He pulled Andy into the bench next to him. Without a word, he put his arm around her shoulders, leaned his head back and promptly fell asleep. Andy placed a comforting hand on his thigh and rested her head against the warm man next to her. She closed her eyes to better absorb his presence. With sudden clarity she knew. She was right where she was supposed to be.

***

The RV stopped in front of Simon's house, waking Andy and Blair, who had also dozed off.

"We're here." Jim whispered from the front seat.

"Where's here?" Andy questioned. She stretched as much as the large man snuggled up to her would allow.

"Simon's place." Jim answered hesitantly.

"Simon we're home. Wake up, honey," she whispered, gently pushing on the sleeping man.

Blair could only smile at the endearment. Honey? Nah. More like chocolate. Soft, gooey chocolate.

"Come on, Simon. Wake up so we can get you inside."

"Where?" Came a sleepy reply.

"We're at your house. Come on." She carefully guided him out of the seat and out of the RV.

"Are you going to be all right?" Jim questioned at the side door of the RV, not knowing what to do next.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Could you bring my jeep by tomorrow?"

The logistics of how they would manage the drop off were lost on the young woman as she fumbled to get the key in the lock with only one hand. The other hand might never be pried from the captain's grasp. Not that she had anything better to do with it anyway.

She helped Simon out of his jacket to find a very rumpled captain underneath. It looked like he had slept in his clothes.

"Simon, where's the bathroom?"

Without a word, he pulled her to the right, down a short hallway, then into the master bedroom. It was nicely decorated, a little on the masculine side, but suited the captain perfectly. Off to the right, was the master bathroom.

At the opposite end of the bathroom was a Jacuzzi tub under a surprisingly low window. A shower stall and water closet were to the right, with a two sink counter on the left side.

He stopped just inside the door. Andy turned to him and started to undress the sleepy man. She got his tie, shirt and undershirt off with no problems but knew the pants, shoes and socks were going to be another situation. She got him to sit on the edge of the tub and got his shoes off. As she reached for his socks she felt his hand slip into her hair.

"Simon?"

"Is it really you? This isn't a dream?"

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around the seated man and squeezed tightly. "It's me, Simon. Honest. It's me."

Andy wasn't sure how long they stayed that way. She finally released him when the large man started to shiver.

She quickly finished getting the man undressed and under the warm spray of water. Knowing the warm water would revive him she started to close the shower door, so he could finish his shower in private. Just before the door closed, a large hand came out and dragged her into the shower.

"Awww, Simon," she complained, as her clothes quickly became soaked.

The large captain only smiled and held her close.

Andy managed to get the big man cleaned and wrapped in a big towel then went back into the shower to do the same. When she came out, wrapped in a matching towel, Simon was finishing a long overdue shave.

Simon turned, gathered her in his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. He took her hand and led her out of the bathroom. Through the bedroom. Down the hall, through the living room, past the dining room on the left, the kitchen on the right, to the den also on the right. The opposite wall of the den was a huge fireplace, with sofas on either side. Simon let go of her hand and went straight to the fireplace and began making a fire.

To her left was an alcove that held the doorways to a second bathroom, bedroom and laundry room.

The den and kitchen shared a counter top between them. A small breakfast table and chairs were visible from the den. She continued to look around the room from where he had left her, unsure of what to do next.

Once the fire was going, Simon went to the laundry room and came back with two small bundles.

Without a word, he laid one out in front of the fireplace and began throwing the pillows from the couches onto it. She recognized the item. It was from the cabin. It was that gawd awful, blue, fake bear rug. Two of them? Couldn't be. Who would buy two of them? Who would buy one of them in the first place?

She was smiling when he finally had everything to his liking and went to get her. She took his outstretched hand and was gently lowered to the soft rug. He adjusted the pillows and lowered himself next to her. He spread the second bundle, a thick quilt, over them.

She found herself on her side pressed firmly against a long warm body, with strong arms keeping her safe. Moments later, a strong leg draped over hers, and a nose nuzzled into her hair.

That's when he finally spoke. It was more of a sigh then a word, but it filled her just the same as if the man had shouted it from the top of a mountain. "Andy."

She closed her eyes knowing that they would not wake till morning. With a fresh day, came a fresh start, the start of her new life. If this was the beginning she couldn't wait for the rest.

THE END

06/26/00

 


End file.
